


Walk

by fawnaaa



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burns, Cigarettes, Crying, Demons, Don't Like Don't Read, Face Slapping, Fluff and Angst, Hell, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Overprotective, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Rabbits, Scratching, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Swearing, Sweet, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wendigo, You Have Been Warned, mom friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnaaa/pseuds/fawnaaa
Summary: Alastor had told Valentino to leave the hotel because he had been degrading Angel Dust though the little pompous pimp had stuck around near the hotel waiting for Angel to come outside to give him a piece of his mind.Can't Angel catch a break?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 247





	Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This can be counted as a sequel to "Overprotective Wendigo" and anyways I do not own Hazbin Hotel, it belongs to Vivziepop. And I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Rated M for Abuse, Degrading Words, Degradation, and Swearing. Read at your own risk please! Thank you! :3

"And where do you think you are going, Angel Dust?" Cecilia spoke in a sharp tone, having her paws on her wide hips. Angel stopped and turned to look at the rabbit demon who was standing nearby with a cross facial expression. "Oh, I'm just going out Ceci, don't get your floppy rabbit ears into a twist honey." The spider demon laughed in response. "Angel! Your ex-boss could be prowling around looking for you! This is absurd!" Cecilia exclaimed dramatically and threw her paws up into the air. "Ceci, Alastor scared Val off, he won't be coming back here." Angel assured smoothly, besides he needed to take a walk to calm down some. "As the mom friend of this hotel, I insist you stay here or let somebody go with you. I can't let any of my babies get hurt!" Cecilia persisted on, acting like the mom friend she was. 

"Angel Dust can take care of himself out there, Cecilia, you don't have to worry about him." Charlie piped up from where she was sitting on a nearby couch. Cecilia's facial expression contorted into a frown but Angel Dust was beaming brightly. "Thanks Charlie!" Angel beamed before happily going outside of the hotel. Cecilia grumbled in defeat but she accepted the defeat. 

Angel closed the door and immediately started walking. There were a few demons walking out at this hour and a few cars were going by as well. Angel Dust ignored them and continued about his business with taking a relaxing and leisurely walk. Though, Angel made sure that he was not straying too far from the hotel... just so that he would not end up getting lost. That's all. But as he walked he was getting an overwhelming feeling of dread and his chest had this feeling of anxiety. So he stopped walking, facial expression contorting into a worrisome frown. The spider demon looked around but saw nothing so he wondered why exactly he had this feeling of dread coming over him. Shrugging it off eventually, Angel Dust kept walking just to keep his mind clear. 

As he continued about with his walk, he heard someone call out... presumably to him. "Oh hey slut, didja miss me?" The familiar voice called out and Angel's stomach sank. It was, of course, Valentino who seemed to have been waiting for him. "N-No, I didn't." The anxious spider demon stuttered out. Valentino had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Oh come now, are you crawling back to me? Did that wendigo toss you out like the pathetic trash you are?" Valentino degraded Angel Dust verbally with a smile of mockery. "Yeah, that's all you are. Trash, Filth, Slut, Whore, Disposable, Plaything, Toy..." Valentino continued on. Angel's hands were clenching into tight fists. Alastor was not here to protect him from Val, so he had to fend for himself for now. "Leave me alone, I already told you that I'm not working for you anymore and I'm not even a prostitute anymore." Angel Dust retorted back at the periwinkle colored demon. "Once a prostitute always a prostitute." Val mocked him. "You know, that ol' redhead must've gotten tired of you after countless hours of intercourse with him." Valentino smirked. He was wrong. Angel and Alastor hadn't even had any sexual contact with each other. Sure there was cuddling, hugging, kissing, and petting but nothing between them was deemed sexual. 

"No... we've not had any sexual intercourse." Angel Dust spoke but Valentino did not believe a word of it. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and approached Angel. "Shouldn't have left me then." Val rolled his eyes before casually placing the lit cigarette on Angel's skin. It singed his fur and burned that area of skin on him. Angel let out a loud yelp of pain and stumbled backwards. His fur burned and the singed fur was turning to a dark grayish color as well. He held the arm that got burnt and he hissed in pain. "Remember that feeling, Angelcakes?" Valentino let the nickname roll off of his tongue slowly. Angel glared, hating that nickname that Valentino always called him. "I said, leave me alone." The spider demon hissed. Val rolled his eyes at Angel and casually stuck the cigarette on him again but this time on his thigh, knowing it was sensitive. Angel's breath got hitched in his throat as he gritted his sharp teeth. The fur singed before turning the grayish color that the other singed fur had turned. Angel stumbled backwards, almost losing balance but he kept steady. 

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Angel exclaimed and he opened his mouth to continue exclaiming at Valentino but the periwinkle colored demon backhanded the furry white cheek and this made Angel fall against a brick wall, hitting his head and slumping down to the ground. Valentino was relishing in the pain and degradation he was causing. Angel brought a hand up to touch the cheek that just got a backhand slap and he winced when it stung. Valentino walked over when Angel was starting to get up, though Val didn't want him to do that. He roughly grabbed Angel by the collar of his shirt and slammed him back down. 

Angel Dust grunted and he felt tears pour down his cheeks as he cried in submission. It was better to just take the beating rather than fight back. That's what Angel thought because Val would surely give up if he just took the beating. And that's what Angel did. Even with a hot liquid running down the side of his left face. He took the cigarette burns that were being planted on various parts of his body. He took the degrading terms that Valentino was calling him. He even took the fact that Val was degrading his confidence in himself. He took the beating against the brick wall which made him dizzy and light headed. His white fur was tainted with grayish singed fur, bruises, scratches, burns, and red liquid. But Angel kept quiet as if this was a daily occurrence with Valentino. Angel just wanted Alastor here to protect him. 

"Look at you Angelcakes, taking this beating like the toy you are." Valentino finally spoke once again. "N-No..." Angel uttered out as he reached to crawl away in defeat. "You look pretty like that. But now you're just trash on the street." Valentino seemed satisfied with what he's done. Then he walked off, leaving Angel Dust there. The spider demon was coughing and he couldn't bring himself to stand up so he dragged himself to the corner of the brick wall. 

Back at the hotel, Cecilia was getting worried. Her pink rabbit nose twitched and she pulled at her floppy rabbit ears and she paced. Alastor has just woken up from a nap and was walking into the lobby. "Alastor, baby, is Angel Dust with you!?" Cecilia cried as she approached the radio demon. Alastor raised an eyebrow in confusion. "No... why?" He asked. "He went out for a walk but it's been over an hour! He's not returned!" Cecilia cried. Alastor felt his deer ears flatten. "Come on Al, we have to go find him!" The rabbit demon insisted and before Alastor could reply, Cecilia went outside of the hotel. The wendigo sighed and followed after the female demon. "Angel!" Both demons were calling out but they were not getting any response. 

Cecilia was walking faster than Alastor, and she saw a white furry body that would've been pure white if it hadn't been for various burns and bruises covering the fur. Lo' behold, it was Angel Dust. "Angel!" Cecilia's screech piercing voice caught the attention of Alastor. The rabbit demon was the first one to approach Angel Dust who was sitting in a corned, knees pulled close to him. The poor spider demon was shaken up and frightened. And as Cecilia comforted him, Alastor walked past them. "Where are you going!?" Cecilia snapped. "I'm going to find that pompous asshole and make them pay." Alastor replied, growling lowly before walking off. He already knew who did this... and he was pissed. Cecilia wrapped her reddish-orange fur colored arms around Angel to comfort the shaken up spiderdemon. "You're okay. Al is going to take care of whoever did this to you." Cecilia said coolly to help Angel relax. Angel slumped down and he hugged onto Cecilia, feeling shameful and degraded. It felt like hours until Alastor came back with that wide smile on his face. "Did you..." Angel strained to speak but stopped. Alastor only nodded. 

Cecilia took her cloak off and wrapped it around Angel Dust to give him something to hide those signs of an awful beating. Angel was struggling with walking so Alastor took it upon himself to carry Angel Dust back to the hotel. In Alastor's arms, Angel Dust felt better but Alastor was fuming angrily on the inside. His sweet spider demon has been beaten almost to a pulp and it made him pissed. Angel just clung onto Alastor tightly as his cheek fur was wet with crying and he was crying again even now. Nothing was said and when they got back to the hotel, Alastor just quickly went up to his room, not saying anything to those who were questioning the situation. Angel was clinging onto Alastor for dear life and he wouldn't let go of the wendigo. Alastor had to pry the boy off of him and lay him gently on the bed. Cecilia's cloak fell off of poor Angel and it exposed his bruised and battered body. Bruises littered his thighs, arms and legs. Cigarette burns were on his arms and thighs and even his neck. Dried blood was on the left side of his face and just the sight of a beaten Angel made Alastor even more angry about this. 

Alastor left briefly to get heavy blankets, bandages and medical supplies for Angel Dust. Angel's head hurt and he felt really light headed. He impatiently waited for Alastor to come back and finally he did. Alastor set the blankets on the bed and he sat next to Angel before getting to work with cleaning him up and bandaging the injuries and even bandaging his forehead. Alastor got up to leave but Angel grabbed hold of the pinstripe coat and clung. "Please... d-don't leave." Angel begged, not wanting to be alone. Alastor gave in and got into bed with Angel after tucking him in with the heavy blankets. Angel immediately ignored the pain just so he could cuddle up with Alastor. 

It was clear that the poor spider demon was still scared so Alastor had to whisper sweet nothings to him. "You're safe now, that pompous asshole is gone." Alastor cooed gently and Angel hugged Alastor, regretting that he went outside instead of listening to Cecilia. 

Angel was starting to let sleep over come him, the beating made him exhausted. "Thank you." Angel Dust mumbled before falling asleep and Alastor left to go to the kitchen so that he could vent out his anger... stress eating always helped him. 


End file.
